Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden(Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden(Metal Gear) is an upcoming what-if? death battles Description Mortal Kombat vs Metal Gear! Raiden meets Raiden! Interlude Wiz: in Japan, there is a legend about Raijin, the god of thunder Boomstick: and now, that god of thunder become more popular in fiction. not counting Thor of course Wiz: yes, these two character here are called Raiden, the thunder god in japan myth Boomstick: like Raiden, the protector of earthrealm Wiz: and Raiden, the cyborg ninja Boomstick: and so, this is Raiden vs Raiden. never think about that Wiz: so, let's analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle! Raiden(Mortal Kombat) Coming Soon Raiden(Metal Gear) Wiz: born in Siberia under aliasses Jack The Ripper, he was adopted by Solidus Snake to unstoppable killing machine. Boomstick: well, i think it's much make more senses since this guy name were actually taken from the well.. you know, from a famous 1880's serial killer guy. ''' Wiz: well, you could said that since they're both the same name and as well as the backstory which is really kinda similar. except that the real Jack The Ripper doesn't have any military background like Metal Gear Jack. but, regardless, they're both are dangerous killer. '''Boomstick: anyway, after the war is over, Jack lost the sense of purpose and lived in the normal life. well, at least for a while until he was choosen by The Patriot into an orchestrated mission and in order to do so, they kidnapped Rosemary, Jack's girlfriend, and forcing her to do their dirty work. Wiz: and since then, Jack adopted a new codename, Raiden! Boomstick: and btw, where is Sherlock Holmes btw, because we need to caputre him up Wiz: well, i'm not sure what are you talking about Colonel A.I.: The Mission is a failure. cut the power, right now! Boomstick: oh Just shut up already! Boomstick smash and destroyed the TV with Baseball Bat, and causing the blue screen Boomstick: next time, I don't wanna hear that crap from ya Wiz: oh, Come On, Boomstick, you just raised our bill this month. anyway, as Raiden, he was trained by the Patriot in VR training, a virtual training that well, training you into a Super Soldier just like Solid Snake in a virtual system. Boomstick: by looks like how it works, it's almost similar with the Animus System in Assassin's Creed. except that Animus purpose did not to created a super soldier just like Snake! Wiz: as a training agent, Raiden was able to infiltrated the Big Shell without anyone even notice. he also carrying various guns, including handgun, shotgun, machine gun, rocket launcher, sniper riffle and even Stinger, the missile launcher that Solid Snake was once used in first MGS back in PS One. To Be Continued Death Battle Wiz: Alright, The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! Results Boomstick: wow.. that.. was Brutal! who would you be rooting for? the mortal kombat one the metal gear one who do you think would win? the mortal kombat one the metal gear one Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Metal Gear' themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years